Antes del final
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Era la última oportunidad que Saena y Kyoko tenían para matar los demonios que aun pudieran vivir en ellas.


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

**Antes del final**

Kyoko caminaba por los pasillos del hospital tranquilamente, no estaba muy acostumbrada a esos lugares pero por muy extraño que pareciera, la situación que la llevo a ese lugar no la hacia correr de la preocupación, al contrario casi sentía que podía tomarse el tiempo para escuchar el fino sonido de sus zapatos de tacón al golpear contra el piso y dejar que el olor a alcohol la fastidiara, sabia que era fácil darse la vuelta y caminar sobre sus pasos a la puerta, nadie la juzgaría por hacerlo, pero esa mañana cuando el presidente hablo con ella entendió que lo mejor era no aplazar mas esa platica porque tal vez era la ultima oportunidad para estar completamente en paz consigo misma.

-Te ves terrible- dijo cuando entro a la habitación, sonaba cruel viniendo de ella que continuamente se preocupaba por todo el mundo.

-Gracias- dijo la mujer con un sarcasmo muy extraño en ella-A diferencia de mi tu te ves muy bien- esta vez parecía que hablaba enserio y Kyoko pensó que en cualquier momento todo estaría envuelto en llamas en una clara señal de apocalipsis, que su madre la alagara era un aviso de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

Se tomo un segundo para analizar a la mujer que se encontraba en cama, se veía desgasta, como si el cansancio guardado de muchos años por fin le hubiera pasado la factura, aun así la actriz no pudo evitar pensar que la abogada aun conservaba ese aire imponente que la caracterizaba.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando el presidente me dijo que me buscabas- por fin se animo a caminar un poco para situarse junto a la ventana que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Casi tuve que suplicarle para que te diera mi mensaje, apenas supo que era yo se mostro muy hostil- sus labios formaron una mueca que casi podía ser tomada como una sonrisa.

-El presidente me sobreprotege- sonrió un poco-aunque estoy acostumbrada a eso la mayoría de las personas a mi alrededor lo hace- dijo recordando a la familia que había conseguido a lo largo de los años.

-Me alegra saber que hay personas a tu alrededor que te quieren mucho-esta vez formo una sonrisa triste, casi parecía dolorosa.

Durante muchos años Kyoko pensó que si tuviera que comparar a su madre con algo seria con un tempano de hielo; porque era majestuoso, frio y prácticamente indestructible, pero ese "prácticamente" era lo que marcaba una diferencia, al final de cuentas el hielo termina siendo frágil y en esos momentos viendo a su madre en ese estado, comprendió que el hielo alrededor de Saena se estaba derritiendo.

-¿Por qué querías verme?- Kyoko tenia esa curiosidad, jamás espero que fuera su madre quien la buscara después de declarar en televisión que no tenia hijos.

-¿Una madre no puede querer ver a su hija?- la mirada suave de Saena le hacia pensar a Kyoko que se había equivocado de cuarto, nunca pensó que su madre pudiera tener ese tipo de expresiones.

-"Madre" suena hermoso- dijo Kyoko viendo directamente a los ojos de la mujer- Sin embargo cuando nació mi primer hijo comprendí que era mas que una simple palabra, eran acciones-su voz no mostraba hostilidad, no estaba ahí para pelear.

-Tienes razón yo no puedo ser considerada una madre o por lo menos no una buena- se oía débil y se veía cansada.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- preguntó al no poder ignorar más el color pálido de Saena.

-No lo sé, los médicos no han podido encontrar una respuesta- su mirada se perdió en el infinito como si pudiera ver algo muy lejano- Yo pienso que es la soledad, un día desperté, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que no contaba con nadie, poco después comencé a enfermar hasta que un día colapse.

-Lo siento- Kyoko se había dicho a si misma que ninguna de las dos necesitaba sentir lastima por la otra pero no podía evitarlo.

-No tienes que sentirte mal, no es tu culpa-dijo Saena posando sus ojos en la actriz- Al final de cuentas yo elegí esta vida porque pensé que seria mas conveniente.

-¿Por qué…

-¿Importa?- dijo Saena adivinando la pregunta de su hija, "¿Por que me dejaste?" – A estas alturas, ¿Cambiara en algo tu vida el saber la respuesta?

\- Supongo que no- dijo después de meditarlo un segundo- Mi vida es lo que es, gracias a que tu te fuiste.

-¿Eres feliz con el hombre que elegiste?- pregunto al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabia de su hija.

-Kuon es el hombre de mi vida- sus ojos brillaron por primera vez desde que entro en la habitación- No me imagino un mundo sin él.

-Siempre creí que te casarías con Fuwa

\- Él es un idiota- corto con simpleza.

-Muchas personas suelen serlo- dijo riendo y Kyoko se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que veía ese gesto en su madre.

-¿Por qué querías verme?- volvió a preguntar, tal vez era cierto que ya no necesitaba saber el motivo del por qué Saena la abandono, pero necesitaba saber lo que había llevado a la abogada a buscarla después de muchos años.

-Quería disculparme por todo el mal que te hice- dijo casi en un susurro- sé que no merezco perdón porque te lastime y tu no tenias la culpa de nada, pero por favor créeme cuando te dijo que estoy arrepentida.

-Yo te perdone hace muchos años y acepte verte hoy para decírtelo- dijo acercándose y tomando su mano- Hace mucho comprendí que guardar rencor no deja nada bueno, solo un profundo y tenebroso vacio.

-Gracias Kyoko, tal vez no me creas pero estoy orgullosa de la mujer en la que te convertiste- sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero aun había un poco de la mujer orgullosa que siempre la había caracterizado y eso era lo que le impedía llorar.

-Gracias por tener esta plática conmigo y permitir sanar los pequeños daños que aun conservaba mi corazón- ella tampoco lloraba.

Una enfermera pasó para avisarles que la hora de visita había terminado.

-Es hora de irme- dijo soltando por fin la mano de su madre, por primera vez había podido sentir lo cálida que era.

-Cuídate y cuida mucho a tu familia- los ojos de Saena se cubrieron de tristeza- Haz lo que yo no pude ser capaz de hacer.

-Lo hare- comenzó a caminar a la puerta, no había nada que pudiera decirle a la abogada para hacerla sentir mejor, pues como había dicho, ella había elegido su camino hace mucho tiempo.

-Kyoko- la voz de Saena la hizo voltear- No vuelvas a venir a visitarme- dijo fríamente.

-No planeaba hacerlo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, podría sonar extraño pero esa frialdad era algo que caracterizaba a su madre así que estaba feliz al ver que no la había perdido completamente.

Una vez que Kyoko salió de la habitación Saena giro su rostro y observo como el cielo se teñía de colores rojizos.

La razón por la que no quería que Kyoko la volviera visitar ambas la sabían, podían arreglar el presente pero jamás cambiar el pasado, es mas la abogada sabía que si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo actuaria exactamente igual y aunque la actriz fuera su hija eran prácticamente dos desconocidas, que compartían recuerdo y no eran precisamente agradables.

Por eso antes de que su vida llegara al final Saena deseaba hablar con su hija, no para formar una relación hipócrita ya que seria egoísta de su parte porque al final duraría poco tiempo, sino para matar los demonios que aun habitaban en ellas.

O

Kyoko camino con elegancia hacia la salida del hospital, a diferencia de cuando era joven que pasaba desapercibida los años le habían brindado una presencia imponente que atraía miradas a cualquier lugar que iba, era casi como la de su madre pero con la diferencia de que ella no era fría y las personas sentían que podían acercarse, eso era algo que le agradaba mucho.

Llego al auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento y se subió al asiento del copiloto, una vez dentro soltó el aire que no podía recordar cuando había comenzado a contener, cuando su mano fue tomada por otra mas grande salió del transe y giro su rostro para toparse por con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto- dijo Kyoko acariciando la mano del hombre.

-Por ti no me importa esperar una eternidad- apretó un poco mas la mano de su esposa y se inclino para darle un ligero beso en los labios- ¿Ya pudiste cerrar ese capitulo de tu vida?

-Si, la ultima herida ya esta completamente sanada- dijo sonriendo.

Fin.

Soy una fiel creyente de que el peor castigo que puede tener una persona es ver lo mucho que a perdido con sus acciones y saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo (Aunque Saena sigue siendo una maldita) XD

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Me inspiran :3)

Gracias por leer :P


End file.
